


Sweet Dreams (Connor/Reader Oneshot Collection)

by inchwoorm



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Oneshots, Detroit: Become Human Oneshots, F/M, Fluff/Smut, Multi, Oneshot, Other, Possible smut, it's gonna be nice :)), maybe some gavin900 in there too, oneshots, usually just cute little scenes between connor and the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inchwoorm/pseuds/inchwoorm
Summary: just a collection of connor/readers that i do and don't want to give them their own post!!enjoy :]





	Sweet Dreams (Connor/Reader Oneshot Collection)

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 1! i was actually freezing cold in my room when i got this idea, huh  
> enjoy!!

It was a Saturday night, and you were stretched out on the couch, faintly listening to the high-pitched hum of the television. You were waiting for your two roomates to get home so you could hear all about their latest case. You always wanted to listen in about them, no matter how gross or gruesome they were.. It was always an interest of yours, and you really weren't the squeamish type, anyway.

 

You were nearly drifting off to sleep as you heard the door open, and Hank yelling at Connor, again. A faint "Sorry, Lieutenant" made you giggle a bit as you sat up and waited for them to step into the living room. You don't know why, but ever since you've met this android, you couldn't really stop thinking about him. You never really admitted to yourself that you like him that way, but... you do. Even Hank can see it, despite his obvious attempts to push that out of his head.

 

Connor was the first to smile in your direction. Hank seemed a bit grumpy, but you didn't take it personally. He usually acted a bit like a grump, ever since his son passed away. No one brings it up, but you know it's really eating away at him. It really hurts to see him like that.

 

"Hello y/n." Connor says politely, looking in your direction. You smile, saying "welcome back" to the both of them. Connor smiles while Hank just grunts and walks past you without a glance. Connor watches him as he walks into his bedroom, Sumo trotting along right behind him. You sigh as he closes the door, closing your eyes, then opening them again. "Would you like to hear about today?" Connor inquires politely. "It's getting pretty late. I could tell you tomorrow, if you'd like."

 

"No, no, it's alright" you respond, rubbing your eyes and yawning. "I can stay up a bit longer." The tall android slowly walks over to you and takes a seat on the couch. Instead of relaxing, as you'd expected, he stayed perked up with perfect posture. "Do you ever relax?" You ask with a giggle, receiving a confused look from Connor. "N-no, I guess not.." Connor responds, furrowing his eyebrows and looking to the ground. His LED goes yellow for a second, but as he looks back at you it softly glows at it's normal blue color. You smile weakly, sleep doing it's best to take over. You yawn again.

 

"I really think you should get to sleep, y/n." Connor persists, shifting his body to face towards you. You close your eyes and open them again, trying desperately to stay awake. You glance at the clock in the kitchen: 2:17 AM. "Well, I guess so.." You respond meeky, shimmying your body down into the crevice of the sofa. You could feel your body relax and give in to the comfort of the atmosphere around you. Your eyes fluttered, suddenly closing, and you drifted off into sleep.

 

You awoke freezing cold. It was nearly 3:00 AM, you saw, as you glanced at the clock again. You rubbed your eyes and held your own arms in order to keep body warmth. Your teeth chattered as you tried to snuggle into your blanket. You saw Connor sitting not too far from you, reading something. He felt you shift and looked over at you. "Could you.. ch-check the thermostat?" You asked quietly, trying not to wake anyone else in the house. You mentally face-palmed as your jaw chattered.

 

Connor blinked. "It is currently 45 degrees Fahrenheit."

 

"No, I mean.. could you turn up the thermostat? It's really cold." You leaned towards him, talking softly. You shifted even farther down, pulling the blanket up as far as you could without exposing your toes. Connor sighed. "I tried. The temperature hasn't changed a bit." He looks at you. "There's no blankets left in the house, either. I checked."

 

The thought that Connor checked for blankets for you really warmed your heart. You looked away for a brief moment, feeling faint butterflies in your stomach. You mentally slapped yourself. Your jaw chattering broke the silence as you tried to think of a response. "Ah, damn.." You say, trying to stop shivering so much. You exhaled into your hands to try and warm yourself, but that didn't really work, as the blanket fell down and your shoulders were exposed, making you more cold than before.

 

Connor stares at you, and you could swear he looked hurt. "I could warm you up." Connor offers innocently.

 

You look at him, confused. "What do you mean?" He already looked for blankets and tried to fix the thermostat..

 

"Maintaining a certain temperature is one of my features. I can make it warm enough to make you feel more comfortable." You looked down at your knees, which felt frozen to your chest as you searched for any type of warmth you could manifest.

 

"But, how-" You were interrupted when you suddenly felt two warm arms wrap around you, and a torso being pushed into your legs, which were huddled near your chest. Connor was giving you.. A hug? You could barely breathe as he stayed there, letting himself warm you up. You were frozen in place.. but you were warming up.

 

He suddenly started to pick you up as he swapped positions with you. He layed on the couch and gingerly put you down on top of him. Your cheeks were glowing red, but you were fortunate enough to be blushing in the dark.

 

"You seem to be warming up," Connor states matter-of-factly. You really were. You couldn't really believe this was working. "I will stay here so you can get a good night's sleep." You found yourself to be at a loss for words. He really just Katniss Everdeen'd this whole situation and.. volunteered to warm you?

 

"Uhh.. okay.. thanks, Connor.." you whisper in respond, slowly lowering your head to rest right below his shoulder. The couch isn't wide enough to fit the both of you side by side, so you were literally laying on top of him. His body felt very relaxed against your tense one, and Connor could tell.

 

"Just relax and fall asleep. I know this may uncomfortable for you, but I want you to sleep well." Butterflies erupted in your stomach again as you smiled to yourself. You were facing away from him as his whispered words hit your neck, making your spine tingle. You slowly drifted off into sleep again, feeling the beat of Connor's prosthetic heart against your chest, and his hands wrapped around your back.

 

Connor, not to your knowing, was smiling all the same, enjoying every moment of being with you.

 

"Sweet dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> yoo follow me on twitter!! @LGBTDANNIE :)


End file.
